Resident Evil-Home Offense
by II Ayu II
Summary: An attack from Umbrella, that hits too close to home PG 13 For Language


Resident Evil  
-Home Offense-  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun was bright, the wind was blowing, and everything seemed like a normal, and average day in South River.   
Steven, as usual was on the phone with his best friend Isa. The two were arguing about the arival of a new coporation in Sayreville.   
Isa, who was from Sayreville, said that the company was going to give the boost the town needed, while Steven, paranoid as usuall,   
argued that the company wasn't good, for anything.  
"Listen to me! I'm telling you....the company is bad business!" Steven yelled. "Can't you see it, this is Umbrella!"  
"And...your point?" Isa said sarcasticly, sitting in a chair. "I think you're just jealous that Umbrella choose my town, over yours."  
"Ha! In your dreams....." Steven sighed. "Shit...I forgot! I have to go get my cousin in an hour from the   
Airport!" Steven franticly put on his shoes, while searching for his keys.  
"Oh I'll go!" Isa chirrped as she shot up from her chair. "Come pick me up!" She said as she hung up the phone.   
Steven rolled his eyes and walked out the door and hopped into his jeep. He was on the way towards Isa's house when he noticed a strange car following him.  
The vehicle had the Umbrella logo on it, and Steven, flipped them the bird. About fifteen minutes later, he had arrived at Isa's house, he beeped the horn, and she came flying out the door, and jummped into the passengers side. The two were off towards the airport.  
"So....hows the quest for Eric?" Steven snickered. Isa rolled her eyes at him.  
"Just FINE, if you must know..." She replied. "So where's your cousin coming from?" Isa asked, to make conversation.  
"I think, Colorado, she said it was a small town...like in the middle of nowhere.." Steven said.   
As they reached the bridge to go into South River, they noticed a barricade.   
"What the fuck?" Steven said, slowing down. A man wearing an umbrella logo walked up to the car.  
"Sir, ma'am, i'm going to have to ask you to leave your vehicle...and walk the rest of the way." The man requested. "Your keys, sir." He said, extending his hand.   
"What's going on?" Isa said, nervously looking at the guard.  
"Nothing Ma'am...just a precaution." The officer replied, monotoned.  
"What do you mean, precaution?!" Steven said, starting to raise his voice. Another officer came up.  
"Sir...your keys.." The original officer asked again. Steven hopped back into his jeep. "Sir, if you do that, we have, and will, use the right, to shoot you." Steven hopped back out, and threw the keys over the bridge onto the river bank.  
"Fuck you, and your fucking corrupted company!" He screamed as he walked through the baracade and towards his house.  
"Fucking corporate tightasses...." Steven grumbled.  
"Steve...calm down..." Isa said, walking.   
When the two finally reached the other end of the bridge, Umbrella soldiers were patrolling everywhere.  
"What the...." Steven said, standing in awe of the site. All the stores in the town had been shut down, and their windows boarded up.  
"Jesus...your town is really fucked up...." Isa said...trying to crack a joke.  
"Isa...this isn't the time..." Steven said, looking around. While they were talking, another officer had approached them.  
"You two!" he yelled. Isa and Steven turned, and looked at him. "Follow me!" Isa, looked at Steven, and followed the Officer.  
He took them to a tent that had been set up on the side of the road. The inside was set up like a hospital, and they had to go through a sterilazation chamber to actually enter it.  
"Welcome....my little subjects..." A doctor said. "please..make your self comfortable...." he said with a grimace,as he motioned to a table.  
"What's happening out there!?" Isa demanded.  
"That's classified information, Ma'am" The officer said, taking out his gun. "now you heard the doctor, on the tables!"  
Steven and Isa, lay on the tables, not knowing what was about to happen. The doctor put a mask over each of them.   
And then, everything went black. 


End file.
